A. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to antivirus protection and more particularly to antivirus protection via a cloud server.
B. Background of the Invention
There are many antivirus software options currently available. However, the current antivirus options are insufficient. All the currently available antivirus options run directly on a user computer. Therefore, suffering from various disadvantages.
For example, a user can only run one antivirus option at a time because the various antivirus options cannot be run simultaneously. Some antivirus options are better than others at detecting certain types of viruses so it can be advantageous to run more than one antivirus solution. Furthermore, each antivirus option has an associated license fee.
Also, the process of adding viruses to the list of known viruses to be caught by an antivirus option can be a lengthy one. In some cases it can take up to 90 days for a new virus to be added to a list of known virus for antivirus software to detect it.
Another disadvantage of antivirus options is that they run on the user's computer. Therefore using computing resources and memory on the user's computer.
In summary, what is needed is an antivirus solution that gains the benefit of more than one antivirus option with the ability to detect new viruses quickly, without paying multiple license fees or using a user's computing resources.